conception2fandomcom-20200223-history
Aterra Academy
Aterra Academy is the school for disciples in the world of Aterra for students to attend to. The age group of disciples vary from ages 16-18 until students reach adulthood and loose their star brand mark. However, some students who have lost their mark are known to have still participated and contributed at the school. Aterra academy is located in Fort City. The students uniform alter depending on age, sex and rank. Examples of this are shown by how God's Gift uniform has a dark pink lining whilst other S-rank to A-Rank students have blue or yellow lining. Both Chlotz and God's Gifts uniform don't change even when their rank changes, for unexplained reasons. Though this may suggest that either: they have a choice for changing the uniform or that it remains the same despite ranking. As for some of the female disciples clothing, there are some minor differences between the heroines uniform such as shoes or tights. Locality The main building of the school has the appearance of a space shuttle. The classrooms are leveled onto different floors- Such as the first-year class being on the lower floor. The teachers room is known to be directed in the faculty room, near the rooftop. Other available areas around the school involve Swimming pool For members of the Aquatic team. It cannot be accessed on days the team is not practicing. Sports Field and Dojo For clubs such as fencing, star ball or ether ball. God's Gift took up fencing as a club for a short while around halfway through the game. As for Star ball and Ether ball, he and Feene once met during P.E and came with the idea of playing this against different year group-specifally the 2nd years vs the 3rd years. Shooting Range For gunners and people who practice pistol shooting. Out of all the Heroines, Ellie is the only one known to use it in her bonding events. Lucian took a minor appearance at the shooting range. Magecraft Club For those who create creatures such Golemns or create using woodworks. It's powered by star energy. Photography Club A club that was once in use but ceased to exist until Feene was given permission to develop her own Photography club. The only known members are Feene and God's Gift who use it. Perhaps Aya, considering she visits, although she hasn't actually used a camera or did any photography the times she was in the photography club. Academic Park In both Serina's and one of Feene's bond events-the academic park was available. Although it was clarified later on that Serina's sister Nazuna used to run the amusement park until it became recessive. There were a few impovements included to make it more educating and even a beauty pagent went out to try and persuade more people to make the amusement park back into buisness. If Serina's final ending is unlocked; then the Academic park goes back into business. Café The café is only available through Serina's bond events, and Serina is known to have ran the café along with her sister Nazuna. Their café specialises in herbs and perhaps remedies, although when God's Gift visits it's usually for a drink or a small meal. During night shifts, the café is available as an informan. Hospital The hospital was available during Chloe's bonding events and only her events. Several locations within the hospital were included such as patient rooms, corridors and so on. History The academy was founded around 20 years ago, prior to the upcoming events of dusk circles activating. This is why it's vital for students to attend so they can prevent any future events of dusk circles and monsters escaping. Students are made to learn how to effectively use their star energy and ether so they can handle against monsters. Elements of monsters were also included: with Ether and Dusk representing dark and light elements that dusk monsters have, minus the use of ether. Category:Basics